According to the prior art, artificial sphincters comprise two hollow balls arranged around the urethra of the patient, directly downstream of the bladder.
The balls are filled with physiological solution so as to exert a pressure on the urethra in a manner such to ensure the seal thereof, preventing the outflow of urine, up to a specific urine pressure. When the pressure exerted by the urine on the urethra exceeds the pressure exerted by the sphincter on the urethra, the urine flows out.
The pressure of the physiological solution within the balls can be regulated by increasing or decreasing the quantity of liquid introduced through two afferent ducts accessible from outside the patient.
Examples of devices which can be used for the treatment of also sphincter pathologies can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,955, U.S. 2010/312052 and U.S. 2012/123195.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,955 discloses a mechanical latch for securing an artificial sphincter device within the body and, more in particular a mechanical latch which secures a belt about an inflatable cuff portion of an artificial sphincter; disadvantageously, this solution has not produced optimal results. Indeed, the two balls are unable to remain in the assigned position for a long period. In such a manner, being moved, they determine a non-ideal contact with the patient's urethra and do not ensure the desired seal.
Alternatively, in U.S. 2010/312052 it is disclosed an anatomical augmentation device which is configured to augment a tubular member of a human body; according to said solution a ring is used that can be wound around the urethra, it is also fillable with physiological solution. Also in this case, the pressure inside the ring can be regulated by adjusting, from the outside, the quantity of liquid introduced into the ring itself.
Also this solution, nevertheless, is not at all satisfactory. Indeed the ring progressively tends to be sclerosed, losing the necessary seal and, with this, its functionality.
U.S. 2012/123195 discloses a gastric band which is also suitable to be used for the treatment of fecal incontinence or urinary incontinence.